


To Establish Ties

by hippocrates460



Series: Clueless [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: E-mail, M/M, Scheming, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippocrates460/pseuds/hippocrates460
Summary: Greg's daughters want their dad to have the best Valentine's day every.





	1. Taming

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, so I welcome feedback! Especially about the formatting.

January 23rd 2018 at 19:03

From: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

To: [m@holmes.co.uk](mailto:m@holmes.co.uk)

Subject: Skype

 

Hey Mycroft! 

Hope you’re well! Thank you again for letting us stay over break, Gabi and Liz and I had a blast.

I was wondering if you’d be available to Skype sometime? Ideally this week but I know you’re busy. It’s a secret project we want your help on. If da asks, tell him it’s about uni please.

Love,

Abby

 

 

 

January 23rd 2018 at 19:05

From: [m@holmes.co.uk](mailto:m@holmes.co.uk)

To: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

Subject: Re: Skype

 

Hello Abigail,

I am quite well, thank you for asking. How are you? Please send my regards to Gabriella and Elizabeth, you were all a delight to host.

As to your question, I am available for short conversations on most days, anything longer than an hour that will also need to be kept from Gregory might need to be planned in advance. Could you let me know if you intend for our conversation to last for more than an hour?

My warmest regards,

Mycroft

 

 

 

January 23rd 2018 at 23:24

From: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

To: [m@holmes.co.uk](mailto:m@holmes.co.uk)

Subject: Re: Re: Skype

 

Nah, shouldn’t take more than half an hour. I have no classes at all tomorrow so you can just call me whenever I guess.

Ps: get off your work computer.

 

 

 

January 23rd 2018 at 23:27

From: [m@holmes.co.uk](mailto:m@holmes.co.uk)

To: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

Subject: Re: Re: Re: Skype

 

Dear Abigail,

I shall call you during my lunch hour, you can expect a request between your 1 and 2pm.

Warmest regards,

Mycroft

 

P.S.: I am e-mailing from my phone. You should be asleep in preparation for revision tomorrow young lady.

 

 

 

January 23rd 2018 at 23:35

From: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

To: [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

Subject: FWD: Re: Re: Re: Skype

 

Gahhh he’s adorable. I’ll let you know how it goes!!!

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dear Abigail,

I shall call you during my lunch hour, you can expect a request between your 1 and 2pm.

Warmest regards,

Mycroft

 

P.S.: I am e-mailing from my phone. You should be asleep in preparation for revision tomorrow young lady.

 

(click to expand thread)

 

 

 

January 24th 2018 at 14:12

From: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

To: [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

Subject: WE’RE A GO!!!

 

I REPEAT: We’re a go on Operation V-Day!!! (still think we need a new name can’t we pick a cool animal??)

He’s totally on board and was ‘appalled’ that mum doesn’t like valentines. I told him about da being mushy and he blushed, twas great. Can you send him the playlist ideas and list of restaurants asap? I think he’s willing to go big on this but better keep pushing.

 

 

 

January 24th 2018 at 16:55

From: [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

To: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

Subject: Re: WE’RE A GO!!!

 

YASSSS WELL DONE!

I knew he’d be in, he’s as mushy as da. Did you tell him about his phone notebook (literally who even has those anymore??) being covered in hearts and MH? That was vital information I need to know how he responded to that!

I’ll forward them to Myc now, lemme know if you hear anything else!

Oh and btw, I totally forgot but we have a birthday party for Em this weekend so I’ll be late to Skype. You’ll tell dad?

 

 

 

January 24th 2018 at 18:25

From: [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

To: [m@holmes.co.uk](mailto:m@holmes.co.uk)

Subject: How to catch a Greg before the 14th

Attachment: restaurants.docx | playlistandreasons.xlsx

 

Hey My! 

Hope you’re good! Please find all the crap I wrote out in the attachments, and you should have a letter I wrote in the mail soon. Abs will post hers when she finishes writing it (which will be on time because I’ll make her be on time).

Blow him away!!!

 

 

 

January 24th 2018 at 18:29

From: [m@holmes.co.uk](mailto:m@holmes.co.uk)

To: [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

Subject: Re: How to catch a Greg before the 14th

 

Dear Elizabeth,

Thank you for your kind e-mail. I will peruse your suggestions tonight. I trust you are well?

Warmest regards,

Mycroft

 

 

 

January 25th 2018 at 10:04

From: [g.santospereira@ad.edu](mailto:g.santospereira@ad.edu)

To: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

Subject: Fwd: Plotting and Twintuition

 

lolololol

See you at lunch? xxxxxxx

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hey Gabi,

I hope you’re well and that revision is going according to plan.

I was wondering if you could let me know what my daughters are up to? My scheming-Vermin senses are tingling something fierce. If you can’t tell me, please let me know if something is going to be set on fire at least, so I can prepare accordingly.

Hope to see you this summer!

Greg

 

 

 

January 25th 2018 at 10:04

From: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

To: [g.santospereira@ad.edu](mailto:g.santospereira@ad.edu); [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

Subject: Fwd: Fwd: Plotting and Twintuition

 

Ahahahahaha gods hes in for a treat!

@Gabi yes babe <3

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

lolololol

See you at lunch? xxxxxxx

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hey Gabi,

I hope you’re well and that revision is going according to plan.

I was wondering if you could let me know what my daughters are up to? My scheming-Vermin senses are tingling something fierce. If you can’t tell me, please let me know if something is going to be set on fire at least, so I can prepare accordingly.

Hope to see you this summer!

Greg


	2. Unique In All The World

February 1st 2018 at 21:09

From: [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

To: [m@holmes.co.uk](mailto:m@holmes.co.uk)

Subject: The plans

 

Hey My!

How’s things? Da still working on that disgusting case?

I was wondering if you’ll be available for a call sometimes soon. I’m studying in the library all day anyway so just FaceTime me or something when you’re free. Shouldn’t take longer than 10 mins but don’t tell da!

Love,

Liz

 

 

 

February 1st 2018 at 21:30

From: [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

To: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

Subject: Hes mushy af

 

I just emailed My to ask if we could call about Operation Austrich (I know you say they’re the biggest baddest bird but can’t we pick something that doesn’t look so dumb plz?) and he just straight up called me immediately!

Basically: He’s working on it. He told me he wants to cook and obvi I told him they should go public and be free and all that but I know it’s not my decision blabla. Our letters have arrived so that’s all good, and we talked about flower language a bit but you know da won’t pick up on it unless someone also buys him a flower pokedex. The first chocolates arrived today and My says da was super happy about them, so that part of the plan is running smoothly!

Anyway love ya be good all that!

 

 

 

February 1st 2018 at 23:11

From: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

To: [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

Subject: Re: Hes mushy af

 

That’s good! I think it’s a brilliant idea to send him chocolates everyday until the 14th, builds the tension so well. Glad he liked it.

Coming out isn’t easy so we’ll see what happens, but at least da’s getting a V-Day!

 

 

 

February 5th 2018 at 06:34

From: [a@holmes.co.uk](mailto:a@holmes.co.uk)

To: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu) ; [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

Subject: Operation Fox

 

Dear Abby and Liz,

Mycroft is currently unavailable and will be for the coming days, but he wishes to reassure you the plan will be carried out regardless. You may contact me via this e-mail address if you have any questions or concerns.

Regards,

Anthea

 

 

 

February 5th 2018 at 08:02

From: [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

To: [a@holmes.co.uk](mailto:a@holmes.co.uk) ; [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu)

Subject: Re: Operation Fox 

 

Hey Anthea!!

LOVE the operation name, Liz and I have been fighting over which animal to go by and this is perfect! When she wakes up she’ll think so too.

As long as My is back before the 14th and the chocolates keep getting dropped off nothing can go wrong so all good! Thanks for letting us know and love to My if you talk to him.

X Abby


	3. The Secret

February 15th 2018 at 08:12

From: [g.lestrade@gmail.com](mailto:g.lestrade@gmail.com)

To: [e.lestrade@ah.edu](mailto:e.lestrade@ah.edu) ; [a.lestrade@ad.edu](mailto:a.lestrade@ad.edu)

Subject: Valentine’s Day

 

Dear Scheming Vermin,

Sorry I didn’t email you last night, we got back pretty late. Mycroft and I are having breakfast right now and he’s making me send this before I go to work so you'll stop texting him. Please stop texting him.

First things first: Thank you girls so much. It means the world to me that you are so supportive and have accepted Mycroft so readily into your lives.

Now to business: I knew my scheming senses were tingling!! And I was right!!!

Mycroft tells me I should give you a full play-by-play of the evening but I’ll wait to do that until we Skype this Sunday. You can bombard me with questions then.

To summarize: In the morning, he told me you helped plan the chocolate surprises. Thank you for that, it made the past two weeks much easier to have the chocolates to look forward to every day. He also included little notes that he says were his idea but inspired by you. I'll ask you about that as well this Sunday but I am guessing the quotes from 90s movies were your idea.

When I got back from work, there were flowers on the table and instructions to wear a suit and get in the car, and when I got to the restaurant (thanks for telling him I’d never been to La Dame de Pic, I assume that was you Liz) there was a table for us with a candle and a rose. Everyone who was there knows, and Mycroft says everyone who’s anyone was there. So, we’re official and public now. 

I got your letters in the restaurant and girls, thank you. I know it hasn’t been easy for you with your mum and me and I am so proud you for how you’ve managed to learn from it. I’m very proud of you both in general. And well done keeping it a secret, I really had no idea.

I have to get to work now, Mycroft sends his love too (he says regards but he means love).

xxxx G

 

PS: Mycroft is telling me now there's a USB with a playlist in my car? I guess I’ll find out on my way to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Bonus points if you catch all my dumb Little Prince references.


End file.
